


couch nap

by Adhamir



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Human AU, Humanformers, One Shot, Other, can you even be ooc for characters who barely have canon personalities, if i have to make all the huffergears content on the world wide web myself so fucking be it, might evolve into a series of one shots idk, naps are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhamir/pseuds/Adhamir
Summary: Tidbit concerning naps.





	couch nap

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is missing something but i just feel the need to post SOMETHING for this ships' tag today. its been sitting in my drafts for a year, dude.

In his opinion, Huffer was all knobby knees and poke out chest, all bony hips and sharp elbows. His eyes were just a little too wide for his face, his hands and feet were a little too big for his body and (as he had been told over and over again,) his voice was just a little too high and shrill.

But when he was curled up with Gears on the couch, he didn't really worry about how odd he might be. He didn't worry about much during their naps, there were more important things to think about. Like getting comfortable, and finally getting some decent rest.

Gears didn't seem to mind either.

 

"Move your _goddamn_ boney elbow, its digging into my side."

 

 Well, almost didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> huffer and gears are crotchety old men no matter what age they are.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (in my eyes huffer is perfect, but perhaps he doesn't think so himself)


End file.
